


Good Decision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Decision

Title: Good Decision  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #140: Mistakes  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Decision

~

Memories bombarded him like demented bats. Restless, he tossed and turned, plagued by thoughts of his many mistakes: the look on Lily’s face when he called her that horrid name, his despair at the realization he’d sold his soul to a madman, the moment he understood Remus was as much a victim as he’d been...

“Severus.”

He woke, turning instinctively towards comfort.

“Another nightmare?”

“Contemplating my many mistakes,” Severus sighed.

Remus curled around him. “Am I one of them?” he asked.

“Some would say yes,” Severus purred, rolling on top of him. “But I call you my one good decision.”

~


End file.
